Communication service providers often provide communication services for use with various customer premises equipment (CPE) located at a customer premises. The CPE may include, for example, land-line telephones, wireless gateways, and computers. The services provided by a communication service provider in connection with the CPE may include, for example, home telephone service, voice over internet protocol (VoIP), and broadband Internet access, such as via digital subscriber line (DSL) and/or cable modem technology. When a CPE or an external communication channel (e.g., DSL) used by the CPE is not functioning properly, the communication service provider may be required to send a technician to the customer premises to diagnose and fix the problem. Sending a technician to the customer premises, however, is time consuming and expensive.